Winterspell (Magia do Inverno)
by ACLyoko
Summary: Lucy e Gray começam a namorar. O que! Calma, isso não é o fim do mundo ao que parece... Ainda. Natsu está arrasado com tal fato e quando foge de tudo para pensar, acaba por encontrar uma misteriosa garota que pode ajuda-lo. Será que somente quando tudo está perto de acabar é possível perceber a quem realmente se ama? NaLu, GrayLu, Gruvia e OC's!
1. Capítulo 1: O garoto do coração partido

_Oi Galerinha! =D_

_Aproveitando que é a Semana do Nalu, aproveitei pra postar essa nova história que começa triste e depois melhora lol_

_Também vou liberar um pouco mais de Dia Comum =)_

_Espero que gostem! Beijos!_

* * *

Lucy sorria. Seu sorriso era tão aberto e feliz que ele conseguiu ficar feliz naquele momento por ela. Só havia um problema...

A razão de sua felicidade.

Ele ainda se lembrava de como ela veio até ele e lhe mostrou o anel de compromisso feito de gelo cristalizado.

- Olha Natsu! – Ela mostrou.

Inicialmente, ele não viu o anel, mas sua estampa.

- Lucy, você tem essa estampa há séculos! Por que está me mostrando? – Perguntou ele.

- Não a estampa, idiota! Meu dedo!

Então ele viu.

Um anel feito de gelo cristalizado que fazia uma rosa. Só havia uma pessoa para fazê-lo e ele foi capaz de perceber seu peito se apertar em angústia.

- É bonito. E daí que o cubo de gelo fez isso pra você?

- Natsu – Ela suspirou desistente que ele percebesse por si só – Estou namorando.

- Que legal! – Ele sorriu – Mas não sei se seu namorado vai gostar desse anel...

- Claro que gosta! Ele quem fez.

Foi aí que atingiu. Como se Laxus tivesse lhe atingido com toda a força do Átrio do Trovão, ele sentiu uma dor tão intensa que ele não conseguiu fazer nada a não ser olhar pasmo para ela. Lucy deu uma risadinha achando graça da sua reação, sem perceber ou notar o que realmente acontecia com o Dragon Slayer.

- Você... e Gray? – Ele indagou.

- É... Ele falou comigo na ultima missão e saímos... Conversamos bastante e percebemos que gostávamos um do outro... – Ela disse corando e coçando a bochecha.

- Eu não acredito... – Ele ecoou fora de si.

- Eu sei! Foi muito de repente...

Lucy estava tão feliz que não percebia como Natsu estava tentando digerir a informação. Então Gray se aproximou sorrindo. Ele contou à Lisanna e Mirajane, que acabavam de chegar na conversa, Mira que quase derrubou o copo que tinha em mãos no chão. Ela teve que segurar com todas as suas forças para não olhar para Natsu, assim como Lisanna.

– Parabéns...

- Obrigado.

Assim, a notícia se espalhou pela guilda, até que todos começaram a comemorar... Bem quase todos. Juvia havia se distanciado, Gray não precisou ir até ela para que ela ouvisse. Ele olhou em sua direção triste por machucar o coração da amiga, depois voltou sua atenção em Lucy que percebia sua apreensão. Sendo assim, Lucy decidiu seguir Juvia para o lado de fora da Guilda e conversar com ela. Talvez ela entendesse.

Bem, a reação de Natsu fora muito boa. Ela ficou apreensiva com ele, pelo fato dele ser superprotetor com ela, mas no fim, deu tudo certo, então Juvia podia também, não é?

Saindo do lado de fora, Lucy rapidamente se escondeu atrás de uma barraca onde vendiam coisas da Fairy Tail. Ela nem sabia por que estava se escondendo, apenas sentiu que devia. Logo à sua frente, Juvia estava sentava na beirada da piscina na companhia de mais uma pessoa.

Natsu.

- Como você suporta isso? – Perguntou ela.

- Não sei – Ele fitou o céu – Acho que o fato dela estar tão feliz me deixa feliz...

- Juvia não entende... Quer dizer... Juvia quase não suporta essa dor...

- Você vai ficar bem, Juvia. – Disse Natsu colocando uma mão em seu ombro e ela o fitou – Acredite, você vai ficar bem.

- E você, Natsu-kun?

- Sinceramente – Disse ele se levantando -, eu não sei. Mas veja pelo seu lado bom Juvia – Disse e fitou o céu novamente – Pelo menos isso não vai e perseguir pra sempre. Já eu, basta olhar o céu estrelado todas as noites para lembrar dela...

Do que estavam falando? E porque Natsu parecia tão... Triste...

- Mas Natsu-kun... – Disse Juvia – Talvez se nós falássemos...

- Seria em vão, Juvia. Além disso... Eu não consigo. Seria egoísta de nossa parte querer isso só para nós sermos felizes. Isso está fora de possibilidade, ainda mais pra mim, se eu fizesse isso e ela ficasse infeliz, eu nunca me perdoaria. Vamos sempre estar ao seu lado, como amigos, mas nada mais que isso... – Disse Natsu sorrindo.

Por que o sorriso dele perdeu tanto o seu brilho?

- Acho que está certo.

- Não sei se estou. Isso o tempo irá nos dizer.,,

O ar começou a ficar gelado e úmido, Lucy sabia exatamente o que significava.

- Ei, não segure suas lágrimas. Está tudo bem.

- Juvia achou que diria o contrário.

- Acho que nessa situação, todos temos o direito de chorar, não? – Ele riu baixo – Só não inunde a cidade, ok?

- Juvia vai tentar – Ela disse já com voz chorosa e derramando a primeira lágrima.

- Bem, eu vou indo. Acho que preciso de um ar fresco. Obrigado pela conversa, Juvia.

- Não, Juvia agradece – Disse ela com um fraco sorriso – Até mais, Natsu-kun.

- Até, Juvia! – Ele acenou saindo correndo.

Por algum motivo, Lucy sentiu necessidade de ir atrás dele. Algo estava errado e ela não entendia. Uma garoa fina começou e ela soube que Juvia estava para chorar. Ela saiu do seu esconderijo e foi andando vagarosamente até Juvia, para que ela não fugisse. Demorou um tanto até que Juvia percebesse sua presença, quando se virou e fitou os olhos tristes de Lucy, viu a preocupação e ela por sua vez, pode ver as lágrimas nos olhos da maga de água.

- Juvia... – Ecoou Lucy dando mais dois passos até Juvia.

No momento em que seu nome foi dito na voz de Lucy, Juvia se quebrou. A chuva caiu com força e Lucy levou um susto. Juvia sabia que Lucy queria se explicar e conversar com ela, manter a amizade, mas ela não queria ouvir. Não queria ouvir nada. Naquele momento, tudo o que Juvia queria era sumir dali, ficar longe dela e de todos. O único motivo de ter conversado com Natsu foi porque ele entendia sua dor.

Antes que Lucy pudesse dizer ou fazer algo, Juvia já havia entrado na piscina e se transformado em água. Na forma mais clara e rápida que podia para desaparecer. Lucy ficou ali por menos de um minuto, aquele foi um sinal claro de como Juvia estava machucada e a última coisa que queria era ouvi-la. Assim, ela entrou na guilda novamente, antes que ficasse completamente encharcada.

Já Natsu... Pobre Natsu. Ele corria. Corria desesperado, sem rumo, com uma dor no peito que mal conseguia suportar, se culpava, se xingava... Chorava. Por fim, ele estava nas montanhas perto de Fiore. Havia corrido tanto que não percebeu que havia chegado ali, nos limites da cidade. Dali ele podia ver Fiore inteira sob a chuva. Ainda sim, parecia muito perto. Queria continuar a correr e fugir de toda aquela dor... Será que adiantaria?

Caindo sob seus joelhos, ele soltou um rugido. Liberando parte da dor na sua voz. E então começou a socar o chão enlameado se sujando no processo.

- Droga, droga, droga!

Por que as coisas tinham que ser assim? Se Lucy tivesse esperado mais um pouco, teria descoberto que em uma semana, ele se declararia à ela sob a Sakura arco-íris, após o festival da Fairy Tail sob um céu estrelado e uma lua que estaria quase duas vezes o seu tamanho... Ela havia até lido as histórias dela para saber como ela gostaria que tudo fosse... Seria perfeito...

Pensando isso, seu coração começou a doer ainda mais e ele chorou, sem que pudesse ser visto por conta da chuva.

- Ei... – Ele ouviu uma voz feminina atrás dele – Está tudo bem?

Ele tentou olhar pelo canto dos olhos, mas tudo o que viu foi um par de botas e pele branca.

_Por favor, que não seja você, Lucy..._ Natsu rezou. Ele não suportaria vê-la naquele momento. Se isso ocorresse era muito provável que ele pulasse dali mesmo.

Mas não havia sua fragrância no ar, mesmo com chuva ele poderia tê-lo notado... A voz também era diferente e não causava nele as sensações que deveria.

- Vejo que está com problemas, que ajuda...?

Natsu se levantou e se virou para a pessoa.

Era uma garota, seu cabelo era azul claro e fazia uma espécie de degradê para azul escuro, tinha mechas mais claras e eram bem ondulados que seguiam até um pouco depois do quadril. Seus olhos eram azuis como água cristalina e pareciam serem multicores como o cabelo, sendo azul claro perto da pupila e depois escurecendo. Ela usava uma tiara que segurava parte de seu cabelo, e também havia prendido parte dele. A sua pele era clara, e ela era da sua altura, deviam ter a mesma idade...

Ela não estava molhada.

Do contrário, ela tinha uma mão erguida e parecia que havia uma barreira ao redor que não a deixava se molhar.

Isso é, até vê-lo.

Quando ela o viu, sua mão perdeu a postura meio rígida e toda a água caiu nela, os olhos bem abertos revelavam espanto. Seus lábios se abriram e ela soltou uma exclamação.

- Natsu? Natsu Dragneel?

Agora ele estava confuso e pasmado como ela. Como ela sabia seu nome?

Bem, ele sair em todas as revistas não ajudava.

- É você mesmo?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha confuso.

- Sim, sou eu. Quem é você?

A garota sorriu e respondeu, fazendo ele ficar surpreso.

- Meu nome é Mizuki Acqualifa.

* * *

_Minha Primeira OC: Mizuki Acqualifa._

_Acho que pelo nome e pela aparência já devem saber sua magia, não? hehe_

_Essa fic foi baseada numa música do Two Steps from Hell - Winterspell. Amo!_

_Espero que tenham gostado e se quiserem mais, exijo Reviews! U.U_

_Beijos!_

_~-Lyoko_


	2. Capítulo 2: Prazer, Eu sou a Água

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI /o/_

_Então, quem tava ansioso? ninguém? ok..._

_Ser foda nível: ter as mesma ideias que o autor._

_POHA MASHIMA! Eu To começando a achar que somos almas gêmeas! Não é possível! _

_Eu corto cabelo, você corta o cabelo do Laxus, eu crio uma personagem nova, você cria uma parecida, começo a escrever uma fanfic sobre Magia de gelo/inverno, você começa o novo arco com o MESMO tema!_

To começando a achar que preciso ir pro Japão e conhecer meu gêmulo mental!

_Mas enfim! Decidi liberar um pouco mais depois dessa. Essa tem cara que vai virar uma long fic... Não sei muito bem onde na história do original ela se encaixaria, mas provavelmente entre os Jogos e o arco que está agora. Espero que gostem!_

* * *

_**2 - Prazer, eu sou a Água**_

Natsu ficou boquiaberto.

- Mizuki? É você?

Ela riu quando ele correu e a abraçou forte a rodando no ar.

- Nossa! Mizu! Há quanto tempo!

- Eu que diga, Foguete!

Ele riu se lembrando do apelido que ela dera à ele.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ele ao coloca-la no chão.

- Eu que devia perguntar isso! Está todo molhado! – Disse ela.

- Eu...

Ele se lembrou da razão de estar ali e seu peito ardeu de dor. _Lucy..._

- Pela sua reação, é um problema amoroso, não? – Disse Mizuki.

- Você não faz ideia.

- Vem, vamos sentar ali naquela arvore. Assim não ficamos embaixo dessa chuva repentina.

Ambos desceram um pouco do lugar onde estavam e se sentaram nos galhos das árvores. Mizuki em um e ele em outro. Natsu começou a narrar toda a história, desde como conheceu Lucy até o dia daquela tarde. Mizuki ouviu atentamente até ele concluir.

- E cá estamos – Disse Natsu.

- olha, como sou de fora e estou sabendo de tudo agora, posso te dar duas opiniões. A visão do lado de fora e de mulher. Qual você prefere?

Ele fitou Mizuki que o olhava atentamente, sentada de ponta-cabeça no galho e olhando para ele.

- Me dê as duas, não acho que vá me ajudar muito.

- Bem... – Começou suspirando – Olhando do lado de fora, eu penso que ela é uma imbecil por não ter percebido que você gostava dela. Quer dizer, qual é! Você quase matou um homem queimado para saber onde ela estava e poder ir resgata-la, além de sempre estar do lado dela apoiando-a ela querendo ou não... Como ela não percebeu?! – Aumentou o tom frustrada.

Ele deu um leve sorriso se perguntando a mesma coisa.

- Mas por outro lado... – Continuou – Pode ser que ela tenha percebido _sim_.

Natsu olhou para ela surpreso e querendo saber mais.

- Talvez ela tenha percebido. Cada gesto, cada olhar, cada palavra... Talvez ela tenha chegado ao ponto de se apaixonar por você ou até de ama-lo... Mas como você nunca mudou e nunca disse nada em... uns dois anos? – Indagou e ele assentiu – Ela simplesmente pensou que não fosse nada demais ou ela que estivesse criando um significado a mais pra tudo por estar apaixonada, vendo que não andava, ela decidiu seguir em frente e superar, assim, aceitando o amor de outro... Também pode ser que ela tenha esperado por você tomar uma decisão, mas cansado de esperar, ela tomou uma: continuar a vida.

Natsu ficou um bom tempo fitando Mizuki. Até que o que ela falou fazia sentido e sendo quem era, conhecia essa parte melhor que ninguém.

- Qual você acha mais provável – Indagou ele.

- Sinceramente? Acho que pode ter sido um pouco de tudo. Talvez ela nem tenha percebido o quanto gostava de você ou que te esperava, apenas decidiu deixar de estar sozinha.

- E ficar nos braços do gelinho?! – Ele se perguntou apertando os punhos. Mizuki deu de ombros.

- Fazer o que. Ele deve ter sido o primeiro cara a virar pra ela e dizer "eu gosto de você, vamos namorar?" – Disse engrossando a voz como se fosse de um cara – ou se não ela deve ter pensado que ninguém melhor para estar com ela do que alguém que ela conhece a tanto tempo quanto você.

Natsu suspirou, Mizuki provavelmente estava certa.

- bem, você falou tanto dessa Fairy Tail, que agora quero conhece-la. Pode me levar lá?

- Claro – Respondeu ele – Só... Não hoje. Eles anunciaram pra Deus e o mundo hoje e estão comemorando... Não vou suportar ficar lá.

- Entendo – Disse Mizuki se sentando normalmente de frente à ele – Ei, não se preocupe, as coisas vão melhorar. Você vai ver.

- Espero – Ele sorriu – Mizuki, pode me explicar porque me sinto bem ao redor de você?

- Deve ser por causa da minha magia – Explicou – Sabe como é, purifica tudo, alivia, é o melhor remédio para tudo. Até para um coração partido. Normalmente minha presença causa calma ao meu redor por conta da energia magica em mim...

- Entendi – Disse sorrindo.

- Por isso, durante os próximos dias, estarei ao seu lado e te ajudarei e não sentir tanta dor. Sei que para nós isso é muito, _muito_ pior do que para uma pessoa normal. Ainda mais se ela for mesmo sua _Companheira_.

Natsu rolou os olhos.

- Queria saber quanto tempo a Juvia vai ficar chorando... Não deve estar sendo fácil para ela... – Pensou Natsu em alto tom.

- Pera, a chuva está sendo causada por essa maga que gostava do cara com quem a tal de Ludi tá?

- É _Lucy_ – ele quase riu ao se lembrar de como ela o corrigiu da primeira vez que ele disse errado – e sim. A chuva é por causa da Juvia, a mulher da chuva.

- Por que não disse antes? Posso parar isso já!

- Pode?

Mizuki assentiu e desceu da árvore, logo depois Natsu também. Ela andou até o um pouco à frente, no meio da chuva. Ergueu os olhos aos céus e fechou, levantando as mãos e se concentrando. A chuva diminuiu rapidamente e depois de algumas gotas, já havia parado de chover. As nuvens começavam a se dissipar e fizeram uma imagem linda à frente deles no pôr-do-sol.

- Não tem como a Juvia ser como eu – Disse Mizuki antes de virar e fitar Natsu novamente – Então como ela fez chover?

- É a Magia dela. Ela é uma maga da água. Talvez vocês se deem bem.

- Uau, depois me apresente à ela sim? Não é comum magos "normais" conseguirem alterar o clima.

- Tudo bem. Não sabia que você conseguia fazer isso também.

- Não sei... – Ponderou Mizuki – O que consigo fazer a manipular a água que está acumulada lá em cima. Tudo o que fiz foi absorver.

- Se alimentar, huh?

- Quase isso – riu – não devia ter me lembrado de comida. Agora estou com fome! – Disse Mizuki passando à frente dele – E você vai pagar!

- Por que eu?

- Para ser educado! – Disse ela.

- Nem vem com essa!

- Qual é onde fica a amizade?

- No meu bolso que não é!

- Seu chato!

Os dois entraram em Magnólia em meio à discussão.

Juvia estava parando de chorar quando olhou pela janela de seu quarto na Fairy Hills. Ela ainda estava chorando quando a chuva parou, então... Como? Ela fitou o lindo céu alaranjado enfeitado por dezenas de nuvens que se dissipavam. Ela uma imagem de tirar o fôlego.

- Tão lindo... – Pensou Juvia.

Ela conseguiu parar de pensar no mundo e apenas fitar o cenário à sua frente por um bom tempo, antes de voltar a chorar, mas ao ver que não voltou a chover, ela ficou confusa e fitou o céu. Preocupada com o que aquilo poderia significar.

- Ah... To satisfeita! – Disse Mizuki com a mão na barriga estufada.

- Devia, olha como comeu!

- Nem vem, seu lado da mesa tem muito mais prato!

Um garçom chegou com a conta. Natsu pagou mesmo que custasse o olho da cara. Valia a pena, e afinal, era um momento que teve com uma velha amiga que não via há... ele nem sabia há quanto tempo! Na volta, Natsu percebeu que Mizuki estava com um pouco de frio e passou um braço por seus ombros a trazendo para mais perto dele.

- Desse jeito você vai congelar mesmo!

- Cala a boca – Disse ela rindo e passou um braço em sua cintura ficando confortável no calor dele.

Eles atravessaram a ponte e não viram ou notaram o olhar de uma certa loira de olhos castanhos sob eles.

- Natsu? – Indagou ela.

Mas ele já não podia ouvir.

Seria dela que Juvia e ele conversavam mais cedo? Da garota com cabelos azuis? Talvez... Ela sentiu um leve aperto no peito e ignorou, fechando sua janela. Pelo jeito essa noite ele não invadiria seu quarto... Isso não soava certo. Ignorou o máximo que pode, mas em seus sonhos a garota aparecia de costas – Como ela tinha visto – E Natsu ia atrás dela, a abandonando.

Ela acordou assustada com o pesadelo. O medo de que algo assim acontecesse era quase insuportável. Por isso, tentou esquece-lo. Fitou a janela vendo que era manhã e chovia. _Juvia..._ Pensou Lucy triste. Ela provavelmente não conseguiria falar com a maga da água tão cedo. Ela foi tomar um banho antes de ir para guilda, quando saiu dele, o céus já havia limpado e estava tudo claro.

Que raios estava acontecendo com o tempo?!

Na Guilda, todos estavam um pouco apreensivos. Mira não conseguia ficar parada e rezava para que Natsu chegasse mais cedo, antes de Lucy, assim poderiam conversar, mesmo que um pouco. Para todos na Guilda sabiam bem dos sentimentos do Dragon Slayer e de como ele estava planejando para contar à ela... Talvez Gray tivesse pensado que era apenas uma brincadeira ou então que ele não faria mesmo... Ou simplesmente decidiu faze-lo antes dele.

Mesmo assim, Gray devia ter sido mais cauteloso ao tentar contar para Juvia e pelo menos ter dito à ela que não sentia o mesmo. Ao invés de ter demorado tanto e dado falsas esperanças para a mesma.

- Mira-nee, você vai quebrar o copo desse jeito...

Mira tirou os olhos de Lisanna e fitou o copo que ela apertava com tanta força que talvez fosse quebrar mesmo. Ela o colocou no balcão e suspirou.

- Não há o que fazer! To com muita aflição.

- Todos estamos, mas quebrar os copos não vai adiantar – Lisanna sorriu ao pensar que seria já o quinto que ela quebrava por angústia de não saber como estava seu amigo. Juvia era mais fácil saber, ela só olhar o céu para saber quando ela estava chorando, mas Natsu não tinha como dar esse tipo de sinal.

- Oi pessoal! – Cumprimentou Lucy.

Mirajane suspirou, não seria dessa vez que ela conseguiria falar com Natsu claramente junto com a Guilda.

- Parecem tensos.

- bem, estamos um pouquinho preocupados com a Juvia... Você viu como choveu ontem – Disse Lisanna.

Não deixava de ser verdade, mas não podiam dizer à Lucy que Natsu a amava, isso iria fazer tudo muito pior. Se ela largasse Gray por Natsu, o mago do gelo poderia se sentir usado e traído. Se ela ficasse com Gray, Natsu estaria acabado e Lucy podia acabar se afastando dele. Não podiam fazer nada, além de deixar que o rio levasse tudo à seu modo.

Lucy se sentia culpada pela dor da amiga. Mas o que ela poderia fazer?

Logo depois, um gato azul entrou na Guilda voando.

- Há! Venci! – Gritou Happy triunfante. E então viu Lucy sentada no seu lugar de sempre no bar – Lucy! – Ele voou até ela e ficou em seu colo.

- Bom dia, Happy! – Sorriu.

- Happy, você não vale por estar voando! – Gritou Natsu entrando logo em seguida.

A guilda ficou um pouco em silêncio ao ver ele entrando tão animado. O clima ficou tenso ao ver onde Happy estava. Ele não tinha culpa, estava tentando fazer tudo e demonstrar que estava bem, normal. Natsu foi até ele e Lucy e cumprimentou levantando o braço.

- Yo, Lucy!

- Bom dia, Natsu! – Cumprimentou Lucy sorrindo.

Por um momento ela se perguntou porque ele não a chamou de "Luce" como fazia já há algum tempo, mas antes que ela pudesse perguntar, alguém mandou o Natsu voando contra uma parede num simples chute.

- Idiota! Você vai apostar uma corrida com alguém que não conhece _nada_ e nem _ninguém_ na cidade?! E se eu tivesse me perdido? Sabia que um rato me perseguiu ali atrás? Sério, onde foi que você colocou seu cérebro?! Você devia de usar ele na cabeça, sabia?! E se alguém me sequestrasse? Como você ia me achar?!

Ok, a garota estava tendo uma crise histérica numa briga com Natsu e ninguém estava entendendo nada.

Lucy olhou a garota de cima a baixo e por seu cabelo, foi impossível não reconhecer que era ela que estava com Natsu noite passada andando abraçadinhos. Se era sobre ela que ele e Juvia conversavam, ao que parecia estava tudo bem agora. Eles pareciam bem amigos... Mas porque Natsu nunca falou sobre ela antes?

- OK, ok, para de gritar e ser irritante! – Reclamou ele se levantando e ficando frente à ela.

- Eu paro quando você deixar de ser idiota!

_Ela nunca vai parar..._ Pensaram as pessoas na guilda.

Um pigarro fez os dois olharem para Lucy, Mira e Lisanna. Os olhos de Mizuki pararam em Lucy por um instante, em Happy e em seus olhos novamente. Lucy pode ver nesse momento o quanto a garota era bonita. Ela era linda, de olhos grandes com dupla cor e um cabelo que fazia-se em ondas. E tinha um corpo bonito e proporcional também.

- Natsu – Mizuki fitou Mira quanto ela falava – Não vai apresentar sua amiga? – Perguntou com um sorriso ao ver que o Dragon Slayer estava bem aparentemente.

- Ah sim, Mira esta é-Ai! – Disse ele. Durante sua fala, Mizuki o acertou com um forte tapa na nuca – Pra que isso?!

- Me apresente devidamente, eu lá sou uma garota pra ficar rondando por aí até você me apresentar pra todo mundo?!

- Sim, sim – Fez ele suspirando. Se tinha uma coisa que ele sabia era que não adiantava discutir com Mizuki.

Ele subiu no balcão, e ajudou Mizuki a subir também. Para ele foi fácil, ele pegou-a e levantou tão facilmente que ela parecia ser uma boneca com peso de pena.

- Ei, Pessoal! – Gritou ele – Essa é a Mizuki! Ela vai ficar conosco por uns tempos! E-AI! O QUE FOI AGORA?! – Gritou Natsu para Mizuki que bateu nele de novo.

- Pare de gritar.

- Você queria que eu apresentasse a Guilda e eu to fazendo isso!

- Você não tá fazendo bem feito, deixa quieto.

- O QUE?!

- Para de gritar! Argh, você é irritante – Disse limpando o ouvido onde ele gritava.

Natsu fez uma cara de "WTF?!" misturada com "alguém me salve dessa doida" e todos riram. Em seguida começaram a fazer perguntas para Mizuki que ainda não havia descido do balcão.

- quantos anos você tem?!

- 19! – Gritou respondendo.

- Onde mora?

- No mundo! - Riu.

- Como conhece o Natsu?

- Somos amigos de infância.

- Que tipo de magia você usa?

Mizuki sorriu para essa pergunta que ela tanto esperava e Natsu deu um meio sorriso sabendo a resposta e esperando a reação de todos.

- Prazer, eu sou a água.

Vendo a confusão de todos, Natsu deu seu sorriso característico e colocou os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Sou a Dragon Slayer da Água!

* * *

_Tanram! Mizuki Chegou! Quem adivinhou a magia dela, bate aqui o/_

_Espero que tenham gostado. Mizuki e Natsu tem uma relação de amizade-briga quase como o Gray com o Natsu. A diferença é que com Gray é na base da briga mesmo, já com Mizuki é uma relação de amor-ódio correspondido mais que é levado bem à base da brincadeira. Na verdade, *mini-spoiler* Mira diz que talvez esse ódio espontâneo e correspondido que eles criaram do nada tenha começado pela parte do Natsu e que Natsu deve ter começado por conta da magia que além de opostos, é parecida com a Mizuki._

_Espero comentários! Beijos!_

_~-Lyoko_


	3. Capítulo 3: Tá me devendo uma

_Oiii pessoal._

_Então, estou me convencendo que devo me casar com Tio Hiro. Por que? Porque fui olhar o roteiro que fiz pra Winterspell e adivinha? Tem três capítulos sobre alguns personagens ficando jovens (crianças) novamente! Ou ele tá me plagiando ou temos uma conexão tão épica que agora só falta a gente se conhecer para nos casarmos lol_

_Deixando minhas bobeiras de lado, aqui está o novo capítulo. Espero que gostem!_

* * *

_3 - Tá me devendo uma_

Todos ficaram boquiabertos, a garota parecia tão frágil a pesar de sua aparência de boneca... Ainda sim, tinha uma magia extremamente poderosa e com certeza seu treinamento foi tão puxado e difícil como dos outros Dragon Slayers.

- Hã? – Fez Laxus se aproximando – Agora fiquei curioso, como você se tornou Dragon Slayer?

- Fui criada pelo dragão da Água, o Acqua. Infelizmente ele desapareceu...

- No ano X777, no dia 7 do mês 7. Como todos nós – Completou Natsu e Mizuki assentiu.

- Como foi que conheceu Natsu? – Perguntou Mirajane curiosa.

- Meu pai e Igneel gostavam de brigar e apostar. Nós viramos os objetos das apostas diversas vezes.

- "_Duvido que esse rosinha consiga derrotar minha Mizuki!_" – Natsu fez imitando a voz do dragão com uma cara de nojo.

- "_Natsu com certeza ganha dessa bonequinha de pano!_" – Mizuki fez imitando Igneel.

- Quem ganhava? – Indagou alguém.

Mizuki conjurou uma pequena esfera de água e jogou na cara de Natsu.

- Ei! Pra que?!

- Só pra mostrar que água sempre vence o fogo, apagando – Disse Mizuki dando de ombros.

- Ah é?! Cai dentro que eu quero ver!

Natsu já estava correndo na direção de Mizuki quando ela fez uma pequena possa de água onde ele escorregou e caiu do balcão de cara no chão. Ela desceu e se sentou numa cadeira.

- Eu disse.

Todos riram e continuaram a fazer mais e mais perguntas para Mizuki que respondia calmamente.

Natsu estava encostado à uma pilastra observando Misuki de longe, sorrindo feliz com o fato de que ela estava se dando bem com todos na Guilda. Parecia que ela ficaria um bom tempo ocupada com a roda ao seu redor.

- Ei, Natsu! - Chamou Gray.

Natsu olhou para o lado e viu o amigo se aproximar. Ele tentou fingir que estava tudo bem porque ainda não estava pronto para ter uma conversa com ele e saber se ele havia feito de propósito ou não.

- Yo, Gray!

- Quem é a novata?

- É a Mizuki, uma amiga minha.

- Oh, ela é bonita... _Amiga_, sei... – Disse ele provocando.

- Cala a boca – Disse ele irritado pela insinuação.

- Gray! – Gritou Lucy feliz indo até ele.

Mizuki viu quando Lucy se distanciou da roda e foi até Gray... Que estava com Natsu. No hora seu extinto protetor de irmão pediu para que ela fizesse algo e tirasse o Natsu daquela cilada feito sem intenção. Se ele presenciasse o que ela achava que iria acontecer, ele quebraria. Toda sua força de se manter confiante e normal teria sido em vão. Ela não podia deixar isso acontecer.

Lucy se aproximou deles e abraçou Gray.

- Oi, Docinho.

_Docinho?_ Natsu sentiu vontade de vomitar. Mas ver Lucy sorrir feliz por tal cumprimento brega o fez sentir aquela pontada no coração novamente. Mentalmente ele pedia para que não fizessem o que ele achou em sua frente. Mas ele viu Gray se inclinar na direção de Lucy e ela fechando os olhos.

Quando ele estava prestes a ver a cena que o destruiria, alguém gritou e tirou os três dali e dar atenção ao grito.

- Natsu! – chamou Mizuki correndo em sua direção.

Antes que ele pudesse se virar, Mizuki pulou em suas costas e pendurou-se em seu pescoço, prendendo-se nele como um macaco. O ato repentino dela fez com que os três esquecessem do que faziam.

- Mizuki! Que raios?!

- Mirajane me deu esse pirulito – Ela mostrou o pirulito de amora para ele – e falou que eu preciso falar com o Mestre.

- E daí?

Ela ficou quieta um momento chupando o pirulito enquanto os três esperavam uma resposta que não veio e Natsu teve que dizer por ela.

- Você não sabe onde é a sala dele, né? – Ele Indagou.

- Não – Disse simplesmente com cara de tédio.

- É só subir as escadas. Ultima sala no corredor.

- Que bom.

E nada. Mizuki continuou pendurada no pescoço dele como um macaquinho, com cara de tédio e quieta. Por fim, Natsu suspirou com uma casa de cansado.

- Existe alguma chance de você sair de mim?

- Não.

- Você não vai descer de mim se eu não te levar lá?

- Não.

- E há alguma possibilidade de você me deixar em paz até que eu faça o que você quer?

- Não.

Ele suspirou novamente, segurando as pernas de Mizuki para que ela não caísse e fez uma cara de derrotado e cansado que quase fez Lucy rir. Natsu, finalmente, entendia como ela se sentia com ele.

- Foi mal, vou levar ela lá. Acreditem, ela vai ficar sendo um pé no saco se eu não fizer isso.

- Ok. Boa sorte, Mizuki – Disse Lucy.

Ela fez um sinal de "até mais" e assim Natsu e Mizuki foram até o escritório.

Quando subiam as escadas, Mizuki pousou a cabeça no ombro de Natsu e cochichou.

- Tá me devendo uma.

- Obrigado – Sorriu ele ao ver como ela foi convincente na atuação.

Em frente à sala, Natsu colocou Mizuki no chão e bateu na porta. Makarov respondeu com um "entre" e assim ele o fez. Ele entrou com Mizuki atrás dele e segurando a mão dela.

Mizuki era do tipo de garota que diante de uma pessoa forte e desconhecida fica completamente sem jeito, por isso Natsu sabia que ela precisaria dele ali. E além disso, ele estava pronto para se vingar dos micos e irritações que ela o fez pagar.

- Natsu? – Indagou ele.

- Oi, velho!

- o que quer?

Nesse momento ele puxou Mizuki. Foi a primeira vez que a viu sem graça diante de alguém. Ela ficou corada e Natsu riu, ele não imaginou que isso seria tão legal!

- Prazer, meu nome é Mizuki e e-eu... - Makarov ergueu uma sobrancelha diante à garota nervosa.

- Não fique nervosa, criança. Sente-se.

Mizuki se sentou na cadeira e Natsu ficou em pé logo atrás de braços cruzados.

- Então, o que querem.

- E-eu g-gostaria...

- Nossa, faz tempo que não vejo você gaguejar assim!

- Cala a boca, Dragneel.

- Ui! Ela tá me chamando pelo Sobrenome! – Provocou.

- Natsu... – Disse irritada.

- Ué! Mudou?

- Você tá pedindo pra morrer! – Ela murmurou.

- Se antes ver você pagando esse mico, eu to feliz...

Makarov podia ver a veia saltando da testa da garota e decidiu intervir perguntando algo que ele ficou curioso.

- Vocês querem minha bênção? É isso?

Os dois olharam para Makarov por alguns segundos até entenderem o que ele quis dizer. Os dois coraram até a alma e responderam abadando as mãos.

- Não!

- Ah, então o que seria? – Disse Makarov.

Mizuki relaxou um pouco e começou a falar.

- Sou Mizuki Acqualifa, a Dragon Slayer da Água – Makarov arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso – Estou aqui porque soube que o Idiota de fogo aqui – Apontou para Natsu – estaria aqui. Também soube que existem mais dois Dragon Slayers nesta Guilda, a do Ar e do metal. Preciso me reunir com eles e conversar o mais rápido possível.

- Sobre o que seria – Perguntou Makarov Interessado e olhando por suas crianças.

- Sobre uma "série de trabalhos"

- Série de trabalhos? – Indagou Makarov.

- Sim. Ou pelo menos será o que diremos à Guilda.

- O que quer dizer? Vou mentir para minhas crianças?

- Será necessário.

Então Mizuki começou a contar toda a história de como e porque ela estava procurando os Dragon Slayers. Makarov ouvia atentamente, surpreso e atento à toda história e detalhes. Por fim, ponderou sobre o plano de Mizuki.

- Entendo a situação, mas preciso cuidar dos membros da minha guilda.

- Compreendo. Peço apenas que pense a respeito e me responda o mais rápido possível.

- Bem, Wendy, Charles, Levy e Gajeel estão numa missão. Até a volta deles terei uma resposta.

- Obrigada, Mestre – Sorriu Mizuki.

- Bem, ficarei pensando sobre seu plano também. Iremos ajuda-la, pode ter certeza, só preciso ver o melhor modo.

- Muito obrigada! – Disse ela sorrindo e fazendo uma reverência.

- Bem, pode se considerar uma membra da Fairy Tail até lá. E só ir até Mira que ela lhe dará uma estampa.

- Ok. Muito obrigada – Disse Mizuki novamente.

- Disponha, criança.

Eles saíram da sala e começaram a caminhar até o centro da Guilda.

- Acha que ele vai ajudar? – Indagou Mizuki

- Vai sim. Você o ouviu. Ele vai ver o melhor a se fazer.

- Não acho que há muita saída.

- Vale a pena tentar – Disse Natsu passando um braço por seu ombro.

Ela assentiu e sorriu para ele. Natsu deu um rápido e singelo beijo em sua testa para anima-la sorrindo. Mizuki fez cara de nojo e limpou. Assim começaram a discutir. Nenhum dos dois percebeu quem vira a cena.

- Juvia...

Ela olhou para o lado, lá estava Gray. O _seu_ Gray... que agora pertencia à outra. Uma garota que era sua amiga. Ela se mostrou forte segurando as lágrimas que vinham em seus olhos e o fitou seriamente.

- Gray-sam...

Ela parou aí. Não podia chama-lo mais de Gray-sama. Ele era da Lucy. Era só... Gray-san... Por mais que o admirasse e considerasse ele de tal modo, chama-lo de Gray-sama podia ser um desrespeito à Lucy. Mesmo que ela se sentisse traída pelos dois, não podia justificar essas coisas assim. Por isso, prometeu a si mesma ser forte e continuar com sua vida normalmente.

- Juvia, quero pedir desculpas. Sei que está sofrendo...

- Juvia não está sofrendo. Juvia está feliz pelo _Gray-san_ - Como era difícil mudar isso...

- Não minta Juvia. Eu tenho percebido o tempo, começa e para de chover do nada. Sei que quando está triste você faz isso.

- Engano seu, Gray-san. Juvia não tem feito isso.

Não era totalmente mentira. A chuva começava com ela, mas não era ela quem parava. Nem ela entendia isso muito bem.

- Juvia não precisa mentir. Mesmo que eu esteja com Lucy, não significa que deixei de me importar com você.

_Por favor, não diga isso._

- Você é importante para mim, Juvia.

_Pare._

- Você é uma grande amiga.

_Por favor, pare!_

- Por isso quero você bem.

_Por favor, apenas pare!_

- Quero que saiba que ainda estou aqui por você. Não precisa chorar ou fazer chover.

Juvia estava prestes a gritar com ele, com Lucy e dizer tudo o que estava pensando. Sabia que boa parte de seus pensamentos eram por culpa da mágoa, mas ele sabendo, estava cutucando sua ferida e abrindo-a ainda mais, ele merecia e o que ela ia fazer era totalmente justificável.

- Não é ela que está fazendo chover.

Juvia e Gray olharam para seu lado e viram Mizuki em pé ao lado da mesa com as mãos na cintura.

- Desculpa, eu ouvi vocês. Sabe como é, audição de dragão – Disse apontando para os ouvidos – Ossos do ofício. Enfim – Disse voltando ao assunto – Não é ela que está fazendo essa mudança no tempo. Sou eu.

Os dois na mesa pareciam surpresos ao fato dado por ela.

- Como assim? – Disse Gray.

- É você? – Indagou Juvia, por sorte sua pergunta não soou como mentira, mas realmente pela sua surpresa.

- Sim – Respondeu Mizuki – Sabe o que é, Natsu tirou com a minha cara quando cheguei aqui, ele contou sobre a Fairy Tail. Ele contou dos poderes da Juvia, daí ele me desafiou dizendo que eu não conseguia fazer igual ela. Então fui mostrar que ele estava errado e fiz chover, pouco depois quando já tinha provado fiz parar de chover. Hoje de manhã ele começou a me irritar, por isso de raiva, assim que ele saiu de casa, eu fiz chover para ele ficar encharcado e precisar voltar para trocar de roupa – Ela explicou – Foi mal, não pensei que tivesse causado transtorno pra ninguém. Foi descuido da minha parte – Disse esfregando a nuca.

- Não, não foi. É só que... Quando Juvia fica triste chove, achei que ela estava tão mal por eu estar com outra garota que não seja ela...

Mizuki ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele.

- Eu sei que acabei de chegar e não devo estar totalmente por dentro das coisas, mas... – Ela disse voltando a colocar as mãos no quadril, dessa vez num modo um pouco repreensivo – Você sabe que a garota gosta de você, mas você está com outra porque não pode corresponder, daí você vem querer esclarecer para ela? Você realmente acha que tem necessidade disso? Tipo, acho que o fato de estar com outra deixou bem claro pra ela sobre seus sentimentos. Ficar aqui tentando explicar só está piorando a situação dela. Isso é extremamente rude de sua parte.

Gray ficou perplexo devido ao que Mizuki disse. Fazia sentido, até demais. Ele fitou Juvia que desviou o olhar para um ponto vazio do banco onde estava. Então ele percebeu o quão sem graça ela estava e como aquilo era constrangedor. O que ele estava fazendo?

- Ah... Tem razão. Desculpa, Juvia. Mesmo.

- Não – meneou olhando a mesa evitando seu olhar – Está tudo bem.

- Bem, eu vou ver uma missão para ir com o grupo... – Disse Gray se levantando e indo para o mural.

Mizuki fitou Juvia por um tempo então sorriu e se sentou à sua frente, onde estava Gray.

- Essa foi por um triz... – Disse suspirando e sorriu para Juvia – Tá me devendo uma e de nada.

- Obrigada... é...

Juvia ficou olhando-a por um tempo até perceber que não conhecia. Mizuki percebeu que Juvia não estava lá ainda quando havia se apresentado e sorriu.

- Prazer, eu sou a água.

Juvia arregalou os olhos diante do que ela disse surpresa.

- Meu nome é Mizuki Acqualifa e sou a Dragon Slayer da água.

Juvia sorriu e viu que havia não só feito uma nova amiga como tinham muito o que conversar.

- Juvia Lockser.

- Prazer, Juvia, a mulher da chuva – piscou Mizuki e riram.

- Acho que temos muito o que conversar.

- Provavelmente.

* * *

_E... corta!_

_E aí? O que acharam? O que acham que Mizuki pode estar querendo com os Dragon Slayer? O que é essa "série de trabalhos" e porque eles precisam mentir pra guilda? Será que a relação de Gray e Lucy pode abalar a amizade com os outros?_

_Tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta~_

_Espero que tenham gostado! Qualquer coisa (inclusive ameaças de morte) comentem aí! =)_

_Beijos e até o próximo Capítulo!_

_~-Lyoko_


	4. Capítulo 4: Água e Chuva

_Demorei mas cheguei! \o/_

_Eu deveria estar escrevendo "She Wolf" neste momento, só pra vocês saberem, ok? ¬¬_

_Enfim..._

_Bom, calma pessoal! Vou fazer uns fillers aqui? Sim, mas serão necessários para o que vai acontecer na história #fogedaspedras._

_Espero que gostem desse capítulo!_

* * *

Natsu comia feito louco no bar. Não havia comido nada naquela manhã por estar distraído com Mizuki. Pelo o canto dos olhos, viu ela sentada numa mesa perto conversando com a maga da água. Ele havia dito e pensado que se dariam bem, e realmente aconteceu. Mais isso era igual somar dois mais dois. Ambas eram magas da água (embora a magia de Mizuki fosse mais forte e variada que a de Juvia) então teriam o que conversar por um bom tempo. Colocar as últimas magias em dia...

Foi quando começou a pensar na magia da amiga ele lembrou de algo importante e como ela corria um semi-constante perigo. Poucos sabiam da existência dela, mas o fato era que os que sabiam, com certeza pensariam em utilizar da sua magia e nem todos seria um bom sinal.

Tentou afastar esses pensamentos. Por hora só importava encher seu estômago e que sua amiga estava por perto novamente.

- Ei! Natsu!

Ele olhou para o lado e viu Lucy vindo com um papel em mãos.

- Vamos fazer essa missão! É simples e preciso de dinheiro pra o aluguel! - fez choramingando.

Ela colocou o folheto quase na sua cara. Ele não estava pronto para encarar ficar com ela a sós (porque o Happy não contaria como muita ajuda nessa situação), e também não queria fazer uma missão entediante... Mas o que fez o ciúme e inveja arder dentro dele foi reparar a mão em que Lucy segurava o cartaz... A mão com aquela aliança.

Ele rolou os olhos e grunhiu como se estivesse enjoado.

- Não quero.

- Ah, qual é Natsu! Eu preciso!

- Então vai pedir ajuda pro seu namorado.

Lucy achou estranho o comportamento dele e ainda mais trazendo Gray sem motivo para aquela conversa. Foi então que caiu a ficha. Natsu estava com ciúmes. Tudo porque agora eram oficialmente namorados? Era besteira. Ele achava que ela largaria ele e o deixaria de lado para ficar com Gray? Ela nunca largaria um amigo assim por uma razão ridícula assim. Ela podia muito bem namorar Gray e ser amiga dele ainda.

- Natsu está com ciúmes do Gray? - Ao ver ele ficar tenso ela teve sua resposta.

- Não...

- Qual é Natsu! Não minta! Isso é besteira sabia? Mesmo que Gray e eu sejamos namorados, não será por isso que deixará de ser meu amigo. Independente do que aconteça, você sempre será meu melhor amigo!

Aquela frase, embora ela estivesse sendo dita numa tentativa de consolar e incentivar o amigo, foi uma facada no peito do Dragon Slayer. Ele ficou quieto por um tempo tentando controlar a terrível dor que sentiu na hora.

Para Dragon Slayer, as emoções estão diretamente ligadas ao seu potencial poder. Por isso, quando Natsu via um amigo machucado ou algo ruim acontecendo ele conseguia aumentar seu poder e força pra vencer. Com um Companheiro, isso era de uma forma tão elevada que não havia sequer uma explicação que fosse compreensível a alguém que não sentisse o mesmo. O que se podia dizer é que neste momento a dor dentro dele foi tão forte, que se não fosse a presença de Mizuki ali por perto que amenizava e acalmava, todos teriam visto um Salamander gritando desesperadamente de dor por um momento.

Diante do silêncio do amigo, Lucy se preocupou e iria se aproximar dele.

- Ei, Natsu, você está bem?

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATSU~!

Antes que alguém percebesse, Mizuki voava no pescoço de Natsu e apertava com força.

- Você tinha razão! A juvia e eu nos damos muito bem! Somos irmãs elementais! Isso significa que você ganhou uma irmã!

- Desde quando?! - Disse ele tentando respirar.

- Ué! Sou quase uma irmã pra você, uma irmão muito boa devo dizer, além de Igneel e Aqua terem nos criado praticamente juntos, ainda tem nossos elementos que se contrapõem, então somos irmãos elementais! Por isso, a Juvia também é!

- Juvia não sabe nada sobre isso... - Disse ela sem graça se aproximando.

- Ele não tá respirando... - Disse Lucy.

Mizuki fitou Natsu e ao ver que ele estava roxo ela o soltou e sorriu, dessa vez passando o braço direito pelo pescoço da Juvia, mas ainda virada pra ele.

- Eu e Juvia seriamos praticamente gêmeas e você nosso irmão.

- Acho que é mais para primo, não? - Disse massageando o pescoço.

- Pff, besteira! Até porque, se fosse essa "classificação", por elemento e proximidade eu seria quase obrigada a casar com você.

Antes que algo mais pudesse ser dito ou explicado, as pessoas que estavam ali por perto bebendo engasgaram ou cuspiram as bebidas e as que estavam sem nada, ou engasgaram com o ar ou pararam de respirar deixando o queixo caído.

Mizuki deu de ombros essa reação e continuou a falar.

- Enfim, Juvia e eu iremos as compras. E você vem junto!

- Eh?! Por que eu?!

- Porque alguém queimou minhas roupas noite passada!

Novamente, o som de pessoas engasgando foi ouvido. Muitos tiram os rostos corados e alguns até sangramentos nasais.

- Eu tava tentando ajudar! Não é culpa minha que você estava muito perto do fogo.

- PERA! - Gritou Mira com as bochechas tão rosadas que parecia que havia se maquiado - 1) Isso não é coisa para se discutir aqui e nem assim! 2) COMO VOCÊS AVANÇARAM TÃO RÁPIDO?! 3) COMO ASSIM DEVERIAM SE CASAR?!

Tanto Natsu como Mizuki ficaram olhando Mira e se perguntando porque daquela reação e de toda essa gritaria.

- sh... Calma, Mira.

- Eu não entendi o motivo de tanto alvoroço... Mas vou responder. 1) Não entendi. 2) Não entendi porcaria nenhuma e 3) é uma coisa haver com magia elemental e Dragon Slayers. Mais para uma lenda. Diz que se você encontra uma pessoa que tenha a mesma propriedade mágica que você, que seja próxima ou oposta, e você sedá bem com essa pessoa, você deve ficar com ela. No sentido de casar. Como eu e Natsu somos Dragon Slayers, essa regra até que funciona e muito bem, devo dizer. Dragon Slayer costumam fazer Par com uma pessoa que tenha uma magia relacionada com a sua de algum modo, e como Natsu e eu nos damos bem, nossos pais também e toda essa coisa, seria quase uma obrigação sermos Companheiros.

- Não obrigado. Minha Parceira está muito bem escolhida.

- Digo o mesmo. Não quero você queimando minhas roupas quando vai tentar seca-las.

- Você que disse para eu seca-las!

- Eu disse para você secar, não fazer uma fogueira com elas!

Enquanto os dois discutiam, o resto da guilda bateu com a palma na cara, nas mesas, alguns se levantaram e foram embora.

Será que todos os Dragon Slayers seriam ingênuos daquele jeito?!

- Que seja, você disse que daria um jeito. Você vai me pagar roupas novas!

- Argh... Eu te dou o dinheiro.

- Não mesmo! Você prometeu que iria me guiar por Magnólia até que eu me acostumasse com aqui, lembra?!

- Mas Juvia vai estar com você!

- Mas você prometeu! - Ela insistiu como uma criança mimada.

- Eu sei, mas...

Natsu parecia não saber o que fazer. Ele não queria deixar a Lucy fazer a missão sozinha. Ela poderia se machucar, mas também não podia quebrar uma promessa feita à Mizuki... Como poderia colocar os dois sem deixar nenhuma de lado?

Vendo como Natsu estava dividido, Lucy decidiu ceder seu parceiro. Afinal, Mizuki e ele haviam acabado de se encontrar e ao que parecia, Natsu gostava dela. Então, porque não dar um empurrãozinho?

- Tudo bem, Natsu. - Ele a fitou incerto - Eu vou pedir para a Levy ir comigo. É uma missão simples e com livros, faz um tempão que não faço missões com ela, então tudo bem.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro! E você está devendo Mizuki as roupas e o tempo perdido.

- Sério?! Lucy, você é a melhor! - Disse Mizuki indo quebrar suas costelas num forte abraço.

Lucy sentiu algo estranho, ela e Natsu eram tão parecidos que até mesmo a frase que ele sempre lhe dizia era igual e o gesto... Mas porque ouvi-la de Mizuki não parecia certo?

A garota lhe soltou e sorriu.

- Vamos marcar um dia de só irmos as garotas! Vai ser divertido! - Sorriu.

- Sim - Sorriu também.

O sorriso. Até o sorriso era parecido.

- Vamos, Nat-nii!

- Que apelido é esse agora.

- Ela chama Juvia de Ju-nee - Disse Juvia explicando.

- Eu dou o apelido que eu quiser em quem eu quiser e vocês vão ter que lidar com isso.

Natsu quase pediu para que Lucy o salvasse, mas ao lembrar da tediosa missão que ela escolheu e a situação em que ficaria, desistiu.

Mizuki foi o puxando pelo cachecol enquanto andava de braços entrelaçados com Juvia, que ainda não parecia ter se acostumado com o jeito de Mizuki.

Uma vez distantes o bastante da Guilda, Mizuki largou Natsu e deu um leve tapinha nas costas.

- Tá me devendo mais essa.

Outra coisa que a magia dela ajudava e muito: Disfarçar, misturar. Mizuki era uma ótima atriz.

- Isso vai fazer com que você pague as roupas da Juvia.

- Mizuki-san! Não precisa!

- Ele tá apenas pagando a dívida dele.

Natsu apenas suspirou. Ele estava ferrado.

.

.

.

Alguém poderia lembra-lo porque ele não foi na missão com a Lucy?

Ficar andando de um lado pro outro por toda Magnolia atrás de roupas, sapatos e etcs não era algo que Natsu estava gostando de fazer. Enquanto esperava que as garotas saíssem para que ele visse outro conjunto de roupas, conversavam a distância.

- Mizuki, agora fiquei um pouco mais curiosa... - Dizia Juvia.

- Diga - Respondeu.

- Se você e Natsu são contrapostos, não deveriam sentir algum tipo de ligação? Quero dizer, Natsu confessou para alguns da Guilda que sua Parceira era Lucy-san.

- Juvia, a ligação entre os elementos pode se dar de maneiras diferentes - Respondeu Natsu.

- Como assim?

- A ligação que eu e Natsu temos é por Irmandade mesmo. É uma ligação forte, mas mais fraca que é de um Parceiro - Disse Mizuki.

- Além do que, se Mizuki fosse minha Parceira, teria despertado isso quando éramos crianças.

- Vocês identificam o Parceiro tão cedo?

- Identificamos ao primeiro contato - Disse Mizuki.

- Eu identifiquei Lucy um pouco mais devagar. Sempre tive um pouco de medo disso...

- Há! Todo homem tem! - Riu Mizuki.

- Nunca forcei nada com medo do que poderia dar...

Natsu estava começando a ficar triste ao lembrar dela. Saber que ela amava outro do modo como ele desejava ser amado por ela, não era fácil. Uma pedra de gelo foi taca na sua cabeça.

- Não tirei você de uma fria pra ficar depressivo, aqui. Entendu? - Disse Mizuki.

- Tá, tá... Dá pra irmos logo? Quero ir pra casa.

- Calma, estamos dando uma repaginada na Juvia e procurando nossas roupas pras aventuras, esqueceu?

Foi depois da terceira ou quarta loja que Juvia inundou ao lembrar de Gray que foi decido isso. Iriam dar a Juvia um novo visual que valorizasse e aumentasse sua auto-estima, assim ajudando a superar sua decepção amorosa.

- Ei, Mizuki-San.

- Já disse que pode me chamar de Mizu!

- Juvia vai se acostumar!

- Primeira pessoa, Juvia! - Lembrou Natsu.

- Ok... - Disse irritada por ter deslizado de novo.

- Você disse que magos tendem a se relacionar com alguém que tenha uma magia parecida, certo?

- Sim.

- Isso inclui os "não-dragon-slayers"?

- Se você está perguntando isso por conta da sua paixão profunda pelo Gray, sim. A conexão entre Água e Gelo é direta. Assim como Chuva e Água também são. A conexão de Natsu e Lucy tem é semi-direta.

- Lucy se encaixa nisso?

- Sim - explicava Mizuki - Estrelas são uma espécie de sol distante que a luz viaja através de anos até chegar aqui. Algumas já estão até mortas quando chegam. Esse "sol" é na verdade a magia pura de cada ser Estelar.

- Achei que eles fossem imortais - Comentou Natsu agora interessado no assunto.

- Semi-Imortais. Eles deixam de ser no momento em que acham seu correspondente e têm um filho, então a tarefa fica para ele até que faça o mesmo e o Pai passa a viver como um ser vivo mortal.

- Isso parece triste - Comentou Juvia.

- Não é. Seres Estelares serão permanentemente fiéis aos seus donos, por isso mesmo que quando isso ocorre, normalmente é com o dono de sua chave.

- Existe a possibilidade de Loke ter passado por isso com Lucy?

- Quem é Loke?- Indagou Mizuki.

- Um membro da guilda que descobrimos ser um Ser Estelar. Ele declarou amor pela Lucy diversas vezes.

- Hum... Não acho que seja o caso. Quando um Ser Estelar encontra seu contraposto, Ele vira o que chamam de "Estrela Cadente", que é um Ser Estelar forte e que pode viver no mundo sem usar a Magia, Isso é, até que haja um herdeiro e ele passe a função para seu filho quando chegar a idade certa.

- E se não acontecer.

- É o que ocorre quando a Estrela morre... - Disse Cabisbaixa.

- Isso funciona para o Zodíaco também? - Indagou Natsu.

- Não, no caso do Zodíaco, se acontecer de não haver um Filho, ele pode escolher um Herdeiro qualquer.

- Mizu-san...

- Diga.

- Como sabe tudo isso? - Indagou Juvia.

- Não posso te dizer a verdade absoluta, porque se não isso te mataria.

Juvia se assustou com a fala da amiga, mas Natsu manteve-se indiferente por ter noção daquilo já.

- O que posso te dizer é que o conhecimento é como a água. Limpo, transparente e claro. Uma vez contaminado, perde-se muitos litros... Quando você descobre as coisas desse mundo, você pode saber mais e ter muitos amigos... Mas não se consegue isso sem ter inimigos.

- Você tem inimigos Mizu-san?

- Eu sei demais, Juvia. Isso não é bom para algumas pessoas.

Antes que Juvia pudesse continuar, Mizuki saiu do trocador e depois a apressou pois ainda tinham que ir no cabeleireiro. Quando Juvia saiu, ambas ficam de frente com Natsu.

- O que achou das roupas? - Disse Mizuki rodando.

- Olha, você tá parecendo uma personagem do RWBY, mas ficou legal!

- Olha a Juvia! - Disse Mizuki a fazendo girar sem graça.

- Mizu-san!

- A Juvia ficou muito legal também, mas acho que esse chapéu é um problema...

- Mas Juvia gosta dele.

- Primeira pessoa, Ju. E você pode colocar só a borboleta, que tal?

Juvia pensou por um momento, e depois cedeu achando melhor. Compraram as roupas e Mizuki pediu para que Natsu levasse as compras enquanto iam ao cabeleireiro. Ele deu graças a Deus e elas foram...

Ele se arrependeu assim que viu o volume das compras.

Porque ele tinha que ter duas "irmãs" tão problemáticas?

.

.

.

- Mizu...

- Fala Ju.

- Não sei se isso vai dar certo.

- Ju, você tá linda, gata e muito fashion. Vai conseguir alguém rapidinho!

- Mas Juvia... Digo, eu não tenho certeza se é isso que eu quero.

- Juvia - Disse Mizuki colocando a mão em seus ombros e posicionando sua cabeça ao lado do dela no reflexo do espelho - Existem outros caras no mundo. Existe alguém melhor para você e que vai te dar o que o Gray não pode.

- Mas eu não posso dar.

- Você nunca vai saber se não tentar.

- E se ele for realmente o Gray?

- Então você precisa superar isso. E para começar, ame a si mesma, depois procure o amor dos outros.

Juvia sorriu. Ela havia gostado do novo visual que ganhou.

- Vou tentar!

- É assim que se fala, Gêmea!

Juvia riu. Pois realmente se sentia como se Mizuki fosse uma irmã perdida ou algo do tipo. Elas eram unidas pela magia, por seu elemento.

E ninguém consegue quebrar a ligação com a Água.

Muito menos com a Chuva.

* * *

_Impressão minha ou esse capítulo foi MUITO longo? _

_Enfim, você perceberam que Juvia e Mizuki vão ser meio que irmãs semi-inseparáveis, né? _

_Mizuki tem um motivo para saber tanto e não poder dizer, também está relacionado ao que o Natsu pensou no início e a missão que ela quer realizar._

_E antes que me perguntem, ela ainda não fez a marca dela, pois queria primeiro mudar o visual pra saber onde colocar a marca._

_Ntsu vai se aproximar um pouco de Juvia por causa da Mizuki, mas não será nada demais. Como Mizu disse, a relação deles é de Irmandade e só._

_Bem, é isso, espero que tenham gostado!_

_Beijos! até!_


	5. Capítulo 5: Fora dos trilhos

_OIII_

_Como sou um anjo (que?!) decidi colocar um pouco mais de Winterspell pra vocês! Esse capítulo é quase um filler, mas espero que gostem! \o/_

* * *

**5 - Fora dos trilhos**

Dia seguinte, Natsu chegou primeiro na Guilda. Mizuki havia passado a noite com Juvia na Fairy Hills e iria ver se havia como alugar um quarto para ela lá. Se sentou e começou a comer. Mira, Erza, Lisanna e alguns outros foram ver como Natsu estava.

- Ei, Natsu... - Começou erza se aproximando.

- huh? - Fez com comida na boca.

- Como você está? - Perguntou preocupada.

- Bem - Ele sorriu sabendo o que ela quis dizer - Já estive melhor, mas estou bem.

- Você não sente nada? - Indagou Mira.

- Estaria mentindo dizendo que não.

- É que você agiu normalmente esses dias.

- Ah, isso é graças à Mizuki.

- O que a Mizuki tem com isso? - Indagou Lisanna.

- A magia de Mizuki se faz por sua existência. A água traz calma, limp mais puro remédio. Por isso, com a sua presença tudo fica leve e fácil. Na verdade, é só isso que me manteve normal ontem. Quase surtei duas vezes...

- Eu vi - Disse Mira - Mas a Mizuki realmente tem tanto poder?

- Alguns são tão naturais, que ela nem percebe que usa, como esses de "presença". Outros ela treinou muito para desenvolver... E pensando que ela não ficou parada no tempo, ela talvez seja uma das mais fortes...

- Por que? - Indagou Erza.

- os Elementos são a base de todas as magias, portanto podem desenvolver outras a partir deles. Dos quatro os mais "fortes" - ele fez aspas no ar - São água e ar, justamente por ter em toda a parte.

- Mas a Wendy não parecia ter tanto poder assim... - Indagou Mira.

- Wendy não desenvolveu completamente, só isso - Natsu deu de ombros.

- Como você sabe tanto? parece fora de si... - Disse Lisanna.

Natsu imediatamente fez uma careta e voltou a comer apernas murmurando a resposta tentando evitar as memórias.

- Mizuki me fez decorar tudo isso durante um jantar. Ou eu acertava ou ficava sem comer.

Uma gota de suor escorreu na testa de Mira, Lisanna e Erza. Aquilo deve ter sido um pesadelo pro Dragon Slayer. E pelo jeito, Mizuki não era fácil de lidar.

Lisanna se sentou ao lado de Natsu e continuou a conversa.

- Você disse que Mizuki consegue amenizar as coisas com sua presença... É por isso que ela não desgruda de você e vive te tirando de perto da Lucy sempre que possível?

- ... É. -Suspirou Natsu - É só que... Já é difícil aceitar que ela ama outro, ainda mais aceitar que ele é meu amigo e eu _preciso_ ficar feliz por eles. Eu sei que é egoísta pensar que ela está com o cara errado e que um dia ela vai ver isso... Mas esse é o único pensamento que está me mantendo são... E Mizuki é claro.

- Vocês fazem um belo casal - Disse Mira sorrindo enquanto limpava um copo.

- Não vem com essa Mira - Disse Natsu estranhando.

- Só estou dizendo que se Lucy e Gray realmente... Ficarem juntos - Natsu se tensionou diante do que ela dizia - Talvez Mizuki fosse uma boa companhia para você.

- As coisas não funcionam assim, Mira - Riu de Leve, Natsu - Isso não vai acontecer.

- Bem - Disse Lisanna mudando de assunto antes que Natsu tivesse um treco por Mizuki não estar ali para aliviar sua dor - Você parece estar lidando tão bem quanto a Juvia... Falando nisso, cadê ela e Mizuki?

- O caso da Juvia é o mesmo que o meu. Mizuki está nos distraindo para não ficarmos loucos com o que está acontecendo e sua magia alivia e ajuda tudo isso... - Deu de ombros - As duas disseram que iriam ver um quarto para Mizuki na Fairy Hills hoje... Tomara que isso aconteça, assim não preciso mais aprender para poder comer.

A cabeça de Natsu foi à mesa assim que ele terminou a frase.

- Isso não vai acontecer. Malz ae, maninho.

- Bom dia, Mizuki! - Disse Natsu massageando a testa.

- Fairy Hills está com alguns quartos em reforma, então não tem quartos por hora. Além disso é muito caro. Então vou ficar morando com você, Maninho! - Disse ela abraçando Natsu pelo pescoço.

- Yay... - Fez Natsu perturbado.

- Você mudou o visual... - Observou Mira.

- Sim! Vocês gostaram?

Mizuki rodou como uma bailarina mostrando sua roupa. Ela estava usando um casaco vermelho com uma saia branca que tinha uma capa azul, e por baixo um shorts Jeans com botas negras. Seu cabelo havia sido cortado um pouco, e o intrigante era que o "degradê" do azul claro para o escuro continuava lá, como se dividisse seu cabelo na metade. Ela prendeu parte do cabelo e deixou o resto solto.

- Ficou muito legal! - Disse Lisanna.

- Vamos marcar um Dia das Garotas e ir fazer compras com o Natsu! - Sorriu ela.

- POR QUE EU?! - Gritou ele desesperado.

- Porque você ainda não pagou toda sua dívida - Sorriu maleficamente.

Natsu ficou murmurando alguma coisa enquanto se derretia na mesa e as garotas riram.

Em seguida houve um grito de cumprimento vindo da entrada, onde Gray e Lucy entravam de mãos dadas. Mizuki olhou pelo canto do olho para ver como estava Natsu, ele apenas continuou lá derretido como se não tivesse ouvindo nada. Nessas horas Mizuki agradecia sua habilidade de Presença, pois assim ele não sentia a dor que sentiria se ela não estivesse por perto. Ela sabia que ele estava atuando, então entrou no jogo, mesmo que tudo que ela quisesse fazer fosse dar um tapas para ver se Lucy acordava em relação à ele.

Mizuki sorriu e cumprimentou os dois. Lucy viu a mudança do visual de Mizuki e se perguntou o porquê daquilo, mas não o fez em voz alta. Depois percebeu o Dragon Slayer derretido na mesa... Ele devia de ter gastado uma boa grana pela Mizuki, além de ter sido uma tortura para ele. Tudo isso só deixava Lucy mais certa de que era Mizuki a quem Juvia se referia na conversa com Natsu.

- éh... Mazuki! Juvia não veio com você?

Mizuki olhou para os lados como se finalmente percebesse que Juvia não estava ali.

- Eu pedi para ela pegar uma Missão para nós... Achei que ela já estivesse aqui... - Disse esfregando a Nuca. Depois olhou para o quadro de missões e viu uma coisa azul flutuando perto de uma pilastra... Ela riu e gritou - Juvia, eu to vendo você! - Ela viu Ela tentando se esconder - Vamos! Venha cá!

- Ju-

- Chuva! - Gritou Mizuki. Aquele era o codinome da operação "Aumentar a autoestima da Juvia", então ao se lembrar ela se corrigiu.

- Eu não acho que isso tenha sido uma boa ideia.

- Besteira! O Natsu reclamou de estar comprando com a gente?

- Na verdade, sim. - Respondeu Juvia.

- O tempo todo - Completou Natsu.

- Bom, ele não reclamou de pagar as roupas que ficaram bem em você!

- Na verdade, reclamei - Respondeu Natsu. Antes que ele pudesse continuar, Mizuki já tinha lançado um jato da água que jogou Natsu perto da porta e o fez calar a boca.

- Viu? Ele não tem o que reclamar! - Sorriu Mizuki enquanto todos olhavam o Dragon Slayer desmaiado ao lado da porta da Guilda.

- M-mas... Mizuki-san!

- Já te falei, me chame de Mizu! - Disse Mizuki perdendo a paciência e indo até Juvia. - Você vai mostrar essa roupa linda e o cabelo, nem que eu tenha que mandar uma foto sua na Weekly Magazine!

-M-mas!

Antes que Juvia percebesse, Mizuki já estava tentando puxar ela pra fora da pilastra. Juvia até tentou ficar e lutar contra ela, mas não conseguiu. Ela foi sendo arrastada aos poucos até chegar ao centro da guilda onde o grupo se reunia. Ao sair de trás da última pilastra que tentou se agarrar, Ela se rendou e deixou que Mizuki a deixasse a vista.

O guilda fez um coro de surpresa. Mira quase não conseguiu segurar a câmera direito para tirar uma foto, o que só fez Juvia corar ainda mais. Gray ficou um bom tempo apenas olhando para a Maga da chuva, vislumbrado e sem saber o que dizer para ela. Ele nunca pensou que veria a Juvia tão bonita e arrumada, a companhia de Mizuki fez bem à ela...

Juvia estava com um mini-casaco de manga longa branco com babados, por baixo, usava um vestido azul claro com desenhos de ondas. Ele era aberto do lado direito, mostrando assim sua marca da Fairy Tail e que usava um mini-shorts por baixo (o mini-shorts foi recomendação de Juvia para ambas, depois dos jogos mágicos onde Lion viu o que não devia, ela decidiu que iria se prevenir). Juvia usava botas de cano baixo na cor azul-marinho e nelas tinha uma estampa de gota. O cabelo de Juvia havia sido um pouco aparado, apenas para deixar em camadas, de modo que agora estava mais ondulado e leve, também dando um contorno e chamando atenção para seu rosto, do lado direito, ela usava uma borboleta que impedia que se cabelo ficasse em seu rosto.

Era uma imagem diferente, a Juvia que antes usava apenas casacos, chapéus e vestidos longos se escondendo, agora estava sexy e fofa... Quem diria que Mizuki fazia Milagres?

Depois de muitos elogios, Mizuki ouviu Cana gritar ao longe.

- Ae, Mizuki. Já que você conseguiu fazer esse milagre, tem como transformar a água em vinho?! - Perguntou ela animada enquanto alguns riam.

- Não, mas posso manipular o vinho! - Riu.

- Sério?! - Indagou Cana.

- Vinho é líquido, logo a maior parte dele é água... então... - Deixou a frase no ar como se fosse óbvio.

Os olhos de Cana brilharam e quando viram, ela já abraçava Mizuki.

- Eu te amo! Depois me mostre como se faz!

- Tá... - Riu Mizuki se libertando de Cana.

- Mira - Chamou Juvia entregando o papel - Estamos indo nessa Missão.

Mira deu uma olhada no papel. Ao que parece, Eles teriam que proteger um templo antigo de alguns ladrões que estavam cercando ali. Por conta desses ladrões, os monges, sacerdotes e sacerdotisas do templo estavam sem suplementos. A missão era acompanhar a entrega de suplementos e fazer a cobertura do local até que pegassem os bandidos. Mira não se admirou ao perceber que o templo que iriam, era o Templo da Água. Deve ter sido por isso que quis a missão.

- Ok. Boa sorte! - Sorriu Mira.

- Obrigada! Vamos! - Disse Mizuki.

Mizuki Pegou a mão de Juvia e correu para a saída, Natsu que estava caminhando para a mesa e massageando a cabeça que bateu, teve que mudar o rumo quando Mizuki apenas o pegou pelo cachecol e começou a puxa-lo para fora com elas.

- Você vem com a gente!

- Ei! Pra quê?!

- Você prometeu que iria na minha primeira missão! Promessa é dívida! - Sorriu ela.

- Juvia, me lembra de nunca apostar com a Mizuki.

- Mas, Natsu-san, Você fez isso ontem quando ela apostou que aquele sapato servia nela... - Observou Juvia.

- Bem lembrado, Ju! Natsu, você me deve 300!

- Valeu, Juvia... - Comentou Natsu sem humor e ela respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

Todos observavam o trio rindo. Quem diria que havia uma pessoa que conseguia fazer com que Natsu obedecesse e Juvia se valorizasse? Parecia que Mizuki estava disposta a mudar algumas coisas.

O Mestre observava pela janela o trio partindo para a Missão pensativo. Tudo o que Mizuki disse... Ela pareceu ocultar muita coisa e com certeza foi por uma boa razão. Conhecimento é poder. Muito poder é perigo. Com certeza ela corria um perigo enorme e tinha noção disso. Por trás daquela menina entusiasmada, animada e extrovertida, havia também uma pessoa calculista, racional e apavorada.

Talvez não fosse nem por sua vida.

- No que você se colocou, criança? - Pensou alto - Se cuidem... - Disse antes de retomar seus afazeres.

* * *

Lucy estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sentiu falta do amigo.

Tudo parecia muito calmo sem Natsu lá perturbando ela. Ela aproveitou uma parte do dia para fazer compras, ir a um encontro com Gray, conversar com as garotas... Mas no final da tarde não parecia que tinha muito o que fazer. Tentou ler um livro, mas ele ficou entediante logo. Então durante a noite, acessou sua rede social para ver o que tinha. Lucy não acessava muito pois os casais ficavam postando diversas fotos juntos, se beijando, fazendo declarações... Isso quando Ichiya não estava online junto com os seus discípulos. Era um terror isso. Por outro lado era ótimo para matar o tempo e ver coisas engraçadas.

Foi quando ela estava vendo um vídeo de um cara que não sabia jogar videogame e se irritava com isso que ela viu as atualizações de Juvia.

"Eu. Não. Acredito. Nisso"

Lucy se interessou e postou um comentário perguntando o que houve. Foi Mizuki que respondeu pelo seu perfil dizendo "Tinha um Natsu no meio do caminho, no meio do caminho tinha um Natsu". Primeiro Lucy riu e depois ficou confusa pelo o que ele fez. Quando ela perguntou de novo, Juvia respondeu com "É difícil explicar assim..." e Mizuki apenas disse "esteja na guilda amanhã de manhã e você vai saber. É imperdível, acredite". Lucy concordou e saiu depois de ver um ultimo comentário da Juvia que dizia "Isso vai ser um Caos...".

Depois disso, elas não atualizaram muito e se o fizeram, foi depois que Lucy havia saído e ido dormir.

Agora ali estava Lucy, diante de um tumulto dos membros da Guilda. Ela tentou se aproximar e quando os membros viam quem era, abriam caminho. Lucy começou a pensar o pior. Oq ue havia acontecido na missão?! Natsu havia se machucado feio? Destruído muito? E se... Engoliu seco e se recusou a pensar nisso.

Quando chegou ao centro, viu Mizuki conversando com Mira, o Mestre, Gray e Erza. Quando eles a viram, pararam e fitaram Lucy.

- Oi pessoal, o que houve?

- Lucy... não sei como te dizer isso... - Disse Mizuki olhando o chão.

- Onde está o Natsu?

Mizuki desviou o olhar e Lucy temeu o pior. Juvia colocou a mão no ombro de Lisanna, que estava distraída com algo e cochichou alguma coisa.

Então Lucy ouviu um barulho estranho. Lisanna se levantou abraçando um bichinho de pelúcia e virou-se para Lucy.

- Você vai ter que cuidar dele... Só você vai conseguir - suspirou.

Assim que ela pegou no colo, os olhos grandes e brilhantes do bebê viram os dela, ele se alegrou e começou a se mexer alegre, quase como se quisesse pular, e riu. Ela deu um meio-sorriso, confusa e preocupada com o amigo.

- Ei, pequeno. Tudo bem? - Disse ela ao bebê. depois se sentou e colocou ele na mesa para brincar com ele - Quem é o pai? - Indagou ela.

- Igneel - Disse Mizuki.

- EEEEEEH?! IGNEEL TEM UM FILHO HUMANO?!

Todos arquearam uma sobrancelha e até o bebê ficou quieto, entortando a cabeça para o lado como se dissesse "você ouviu o que disse? Não faz sentido, besta!". Os outros também ficaram confusos com o que ela disse. Então Lisanna se aproximou deles e pediu para que Lucy observasse melhor o bebê fantasiado.

Foi então que o bebê pareceu incomodado com a touca e arrancou ela.

Cabelo rosa.

Aí caiu a ficha e Lucy não conseguiu conter o grito surpresa.

- NATSU É UM BEBÊ?!

* * *

_Tan tan tan daaaan_

_E aí gostaram? Eu tava doida pra fazer esse e o próximo capítulo! hehehe_

_O que vocês acham dos "Jogos Vorazes da Mizuki"? xD_

_No próximo capítulo vamos descobrir o que houve pro Natsu virar um bebê e como mudar isso!_

_Até o/_

_~-Lyoko_


End file.
